Children of the Universe: The Children Awaken
by Wiccan Rain Maker
Summary: It is said, that the Darkness was first, that it was there before all else. Then the Darkness created the Light and the Soul. Then they created the Children, each had a power of the Universe. But they're gone, right?(Before 5th year, Full summary inside.)


**Title**: Children of the Universe: The Children Awaken  
**Author**: Rain Maker  
**Rating**: **_R_**estricted (This means that if you don't know what stuff like Yaoi is you shouldn't be reading this!)  
**Warnings**: Alternate Universe, **Very** Abusive Vernon Dursley, Slash, Het, Lemon, Extreme Violence, Original Characters(Lots of these!), Dark Nature, Rape, and Questionable Consent. (Full wording is for those who aren't familiar fiction terminology.)  
**Spoilers**: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the Phoenix. (Though not necessarily following OoP right to the letter.) 

**Summary**: It is said, that the Darkness was first, that it was there before all else. Then the Darkness created the Light and the Soul. Then together, as the Trinity, they created the Children, who each governed over a power of the Universe. But this was millions of years ago. The Trinity and the Children are long gone. Right? 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the world he comes from...though not from lack of trying. J. K. Rowling(My Hero!), on the other hand, **does** own the Harry Potter universe. Any characters, places, or items you do not recognize as something from Harry Potter's world is in fact, believe it or not, **mine**! That means you have to **_ask_** before using **any** of it! Got it? Good, I'm glad we had this conversation, I believe we understand each other...**Not**. 

**Author's Note**: Um...ok...don't kill me....I shall explain. See it started as massive Writer's Block(Which you all know sucks ass!), then it sorta of came to not really having any motivation to start again which then spiraled into just forgetting about it completely for a few months.  
Then I just so happen to be looking over my profile, contemplating if I should change anything in it when I saw the date form my last udate....I had about three months before it would be a year...well....to say teh least, I freaked.  
I was doing just what I swore I would never do! Oh the disgrace! The shame! So! I got my rear into gear and started seriously looking over my story to see **why** I just didn't seem to be able to write anything.  
It came down to the fact that I was only using four of my own characters when most of the ideas running through my head needed all of them. So total new write up! All new with better planning on my part, cuz I mean, one example of my stupidity is having Issabelle Lestrange picking Harry up instead of Torianna Black....I mean come **on**!  
So yeah, I hope you like this newly and better done version! 

Yours, Rain Maker 

* * *

-- CHAPTER ONE -- 

_A Familiar Stranger_

* * *

The day was bright and sunny, a cool breeze flittered through the branches of a near by tree, families were enjoying what seemed to be a reprieve from the constant heat wave that had engulfed most of the southern region of England.

However, not everyone seemed to be rejoicing the sudden and unexplained drop in temperature. If one were to look past the relieved smiling faces of the adults relaxing on their lawn chairs, went around the edge of a game of football being played in the middle of the street, and looked over down the street into an old seemingly unused park they would see a lone figure there, but unlike others in the area this young boy – for that is what he was – emanated despair and helplessness. And something far more darker. 

The boy in question was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, who was currently hanging upside down on the monkey bars by his knees in the park a few blocks away from his home. He had been hanging like this for some time now, pondering over the strange sensations he had been experiencing for the past week when a voice interrupted his musings. 

"You know, if you keep hanging like that sooner or later you're going to pass out from all the blood rushing to your head." 

The voice was of a girl, although that wasn't what made Harry frown. _Can't I get any peace around here?_ He opened his eyes prepared to politely tell the girl to _go away_ but instead came face to face with two sapphire coloured eyes inches from his face. _Whoa!_ Startled he fell from the monkey bars with a **_THUD_**. 

"Are you okay?" The blue eyed girl asked. 

"I'm fine, except for my pride" Harry replied, he groaned as he sat up and faced the girl who obviously did not know what personal space was. "Who are you and what do you think your doing?" he asked, suddenly becoming wary of the girl, realizing she could be a Death Eater in disguise. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, but I had to come see you, something about you drew my attention." She explained sheepishly as Harry slowly got to his feet. 

Harry took a good look at the girl; she was slim, about his height, and had black hair that Harry could only guess at the length of because it was done up in two messy buns like pig tails. 

She appeared to be in something of traditional design, all of it made of velvet, the top was a burgundy color with white designs on the cuffs and around the collar as well as her upper back, the sleeves widened out as they reached her fingertips, the hem came down to a point just past her knees in the back with more white designs and to a point at her mid-thighs in the front, and she seemed to be wearing a white silk shirt underneath. Her pants looked like bell-bottoms in a deep blue with the same white designs on the pant cuffs. Soft black slippers adorned her feet. 

Harry frowned again; she didn't **look** like someone from the wizarding world. _Actually, she looks more like a mischievous pixie then a witch._ A few wisps of her black hair fell into her eyes as she tilted her head to the side at his frown. 

"Well, seeing as I so rudely interrupted your serious ponderings," She started, looking suspiciously amused. Harry got the distinct feeling she was poking fun at him. "I shall introduce myself to alleviate your no doubt suspicious mind!" She stated while grinning at him, looking even more amused. 

Harry was about to say something to the effect of what she thought was so funny when he felt another sensation coming; he sighed and braced himself against the monkey bars patiently waiting for the assault of what he had figured to be words and magic to hit him. 

He didn't have to wait long, the sensation hit him fast and hard, so hard he fell to his knees and just at the edge of his senses he felt the mysterious girl catch him and lower him safely to the ground. 

Then the whispers started and he blocked all other sensations and noises out. They were quite at first, calm and soothing, but they intensified and increased in volume until all he could hear was a raging rush of noise. 

_Safe….near…….worry…will protect……….life.  
Sovereign of Darkness…..loyal..you…..death…made her.  
The other……..need you….your strength…….hurting.  
Find…others…….light…soul._

"I don't understand, what do you want from me!" Harry cried out, curling up into himself trying to block out the voices. 

_Remember._

Then the feelings came. The emotions rushed through his body so quickly he barely caught what they were. 

_Happiness. Joy. Curiosity. Loyalty. Anger. Love. _

Love.  
**Love.  
LOVE.**

Harry gasped at the strength of the feeling running through him into his very soul. The love was so strong he was sure no one on the Earth had ever felt it this strongly before. 

_Remember. _

**Remember. **

REMEMBER. 

Harry was sitting ramrod straight within seconds, gasping for breath while the feelings left but a faint echo and the words, a haunting chant faded away to nothing. 

_Remember._

Harry shivered as the words finally left but the meaning stayed. He knew what they meant now; he knew what he had to do. He **couldn't** remember, but the memories would return with time. His past life which he had somehow forgotten had finally found him once more and he now had a duty to the others. 

The others. 

A cry of sorrow escaped his lips as he thought of his children. He smiled ever so slightly, his children, the ones he created with his own two hands, how he loved them so, no matter what trouble they usually got themselves into. Harry frowned suddenly, looking down at his hands, realizing that while the memory of their existence had returned, nothing else had. 

Except for one thing, one face, a bright, smiling face that was burdened with a terrible duty. 

_Obitus._

Hands that had lengthened and become slimmer during the past week clenched tightly as a head with a dark mop of messy black hair snapped up and Darkened Emerald connected with Sapphire Blue. 

The girl was looking at Harry worriedly, fear prominent in her eyes, but deeper within confusion raged an ever growing battle with her fear. Harry scanned her entire face seeing it as he had so long ago and the urge to cry overwhelmed him. 

"_Obitus, Child of Death, why do you fear me?_" Harry whispered to her, a single tear fell as his words drifted like the wind to her ears, feeling like the reassurance one would receive from a parent, causing her to gasp in confused fright. 

"How do you know that name?" The girl demanded. "No one knows that name anymore, no has spoken it in the ages since passed." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she eyed the pale boy sitting before her seeing a look in his eyes she was not sure how to interpret. 

Harry smiled sadly, Obitus had obviously not changed very much in the years since he had last seen her, still suspicious of anyone she did not know, never trusting anything, even when it was for her own good. 

"It seems you have forgotten me, or perhaps you do remember but do not dare hope…" He trailed off watching her face intently, suddenly able to read her face like a book, as though he had studied it for years. _Which is true in a sense, though I have yet to regain my memories of anything else but Obitus and her duty._ His musings were cut short at the girl's sudden movements. 

"I don't know who you are but I demand you tell me how you came to know that name! You have no right to speak of one of the Children of the Universe!" The girl had swiftly risen to her feet and was glaring down at Harry, indignation painted clearly across her face as her voice rose along with her anger. 

In a blur of movement that the girl would later swear had happened in less than a blink, Harry was suddenly standing nose to nose with her, his eyes were hard but not cold she noted in surprise, they still held the seeming warmth of that of a parent which confused her to no end. She stepped back if only to put some distance between her and those piercing Emerald eyes which before her eyes were being consumed by inky black. 

_Wait. Black?_

She froze, as the importance of the boy's newly black eyes filtered into her mind in the form of a childhood memory from so long ago. 

------------------- 

_"Sovereign, why are your eyes black?" A curious little black haired girl asked as she stood before a young man dressed in shrouds of black cloth with wings folded behind him resting against his back. _

The man smiled and stretched out his long black wings, arching them up before bringing them down to curve around the little girl, hiding her from view of anyone else. The girl giggled as she ran her tiny, pale hands over the feathers. 

"My little Obitus," He began, cupping the girl's face in his long pale fingers. "my eyes are black to symbolize the power I hold." He told her, his eyes nothing but swirls of liquid black as he gazed onto her face. 

The little girl frowned in confusion, not understanding why the Sovereign would need to show his power through his eyes when it was obvious through his entire being, even his aura gave it away. She told him so and he laughed gently, the sound felt dark and warm upon her ears making her smile all the more. 

"You are correct little one, but not everyone is like you and the other children, not everyone can see what you see, feel what you feel, and so we must have other means with which to show our power, to ensure peace." He explained patiently, knowing that the child would one day have to pick up a similar mantle, a similar burden, but not yet, not yet. 

"You mean the mortals don't you Sovereign?" The little girl asked, grinning toothily at him. The man smiled and scooped the child up into his arms. 

"Yes Child, the mortals." He answered as he hugged her tightly, thinking of what the mortals would do to her in the time of her powers awakening. He smiled sadly. "The mortals." 

"I love you Sovereign." 

"I love you too Obitus." 

-------------------- 

A gasp escaped her lips, bringing her back to the present and back to those hauntingly familiar black eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but felt the tears run down her face and decided to hell with words and collapsed into the boy's arms sobbing. _My Sovereign, I have searched so long for you. Now I can finally rest._ She smiled through her tears as she felt his arms surround her and his words comfort her. 

"_Shhh my little one,_" He whispered the familiar words making her cry harder. "_What are these tears for? You have found me; it's alright now, no more crying._" Harry continued to hold her as he rubbed her back, gently easing her down to the ground and onto his lap. He let her cry till she had no more tears to shed before tilting her face up towards his. 

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she gazed at the face of someone she thought she would never see again and the tears threatened to fall once more. She held them back but two more slipped by as she finally found the courage to speak to him. Her Sovereign. 

"Forgive me for my tears; I just didn't think I would ever see you again. I had been searching for so long I—" Her face crumpled but Harry would not have it. 

"Hush now," He smiled. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you must calm down Obitus it is very important." Harry told her sternly. She looked at him confused while wiping her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. 

"Why is it important Sovereign?" She asked. 

"Firstly, you should call me Harry, we are in a public place and there is no telling who could be listening." Harry replied, as he briefly scanned the area. 

"I'm so sorry Sov—uh, H-Harry, I didn't even think about that." She said, correcting herself by using the unfamiliar name. 

Harry returned his gaze from scanning the bushes back to her face and smiled with ever growing amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"I am no better, for I have not been calling you by your mortal name either so let us simply settle the whole matter as shock and forget about it alright?" She nodded while grinning at his way of justifying everything. "Good, now I don't believe I know your mortal name…" He trailed looking to her. 

"Oh! No you don't, I'm sorry," She suddenly sits up straight, trying her best to look proper while sitting in Harry's lap. She sticks out her hand which Harry takes, causing her to grin, shaking his hand she introduces herself. "My name is Torianna Black. Nice to meet you Harry—" She faltered, realizing she didn't know his full name. 

"Potter." Harry supplied. 

"Potter." Torianna finished. She stopped suddenly, the last name sinking in and panic settled in just as swiftly. She looked to his face, irrational fear flooding her, searching for hate, but all she found was a gentle smile of reassurance instead. The fear left but confusion took its place. "Your not…angry? Why? My name…it's connected to…_Sirius Black_…" She whispered the infamous man's name as if it would bring him down upon them in an instant. 

The irony of the situation did not go unobserved by Harry; she seemed to treat his Godfather's name like it was Voldemort's name instead. The thought gave him an idea. 

"Torianna—" 

"Please, call me Tori; I've always hated my full name." Tori asked. Harry smiled. 

"Alright, Tori, could you say Voldemort?" He asked. Tori frowned in confusion before shrugging and complying. 

"Voldemort." She stated. Harry watched carefully but no flinch or hesitation was evident. He grinned. "What?" Tori asked. 

"Nothing really, just that you find it far more scary to say Sirius Black than Voldemort. A person the entire Wizarding world fears so much they can't even say his name." Harry told her. He found the whole thing incredibly amusing. Tori still seemed confused. 

"Why is it funny that I find _His_ name scary? Look at what he has **done**!" Tori cried, unable to say the ex-convict's name a second time. 

"Voldemort has done far worse." Harry pointed out. 

"I've never heard of this Voldemort." Tori confessed with a frown. "Who is he? You make him sound worse than _Black_." The girl looked disbelieving and Harry began to wonder how the girl was raised. _And by who?_ He frowned at the thought. 

"Volde—" 

**_CRACK_**

Tori's head whipped around, turning in the direction of where the sound came from that interrupted their conversation when Harry's hand grabbed her shoulder and swiftly turned her back to facing him before she could blink. Which she did. 

"_Don't look,_" Harry whispered quickly to her. "_It's one of my guards; I'm not supposed to know they're there._" He explained before grabbing her chin to keep her from trying to look again. 

Her eyes locked with his, confusion a swirling mass deep within. She didn't understand why he would need a guard. _Unless…unless they **know**…_ Her eyes widened slightly as she leaned forward. 

"Do they _know_ you're the Sov—?" Tori was cut off when Harry's hand clamped over her mouth. 

"**No** they don't know, they know **nothing** except that I'm a key player in the war to come." She frowned, _What war?_ Harry continued but only in the barest whisper. "_I only just found out so I doubt they know anything of great importance._" He sighed before releasing his grip on her. "This is no place for this kind of conversation." He nodded before standing up and offering his hand to help Tori up. She took it and swiftly rose to follow him as he turned to leave the park. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as she came to walk by his side. 

"To my _home_." She looked quickly to his face, the way he said home made her wonder. There was a lot of hate in just that one word, but she was sure she detected something else, could it be…fear? She shrugged, they were going there now, and whatever it is that had her Sovereign behaving this way would no doubt be evident when they got there. 

Nodding, she took Harry's hand and wove her fingers through them, something she had not done since she was eight, but it brought her comfort and he seem to understand as he squeezed her hand in return as they continued on their way. 

However, while one was oblivious to the set of eyes watching them, for they had completely slipped her mind, the other, was very aware of those eyes and knew that someone would be paying him a visit very soon. _Great, here comes the cavalry, rushing in to save Potter because he's obviously still a **child** and could **never** protect himself now could he?_ Harry smirked as he walked down the street with Tori; the word _child_ suddenly had a whole new meaning to him now. He grinned. 

_Let the games begin._

* * *

So? What do you think of this new and **hopefully** improved version of things? I personally like this one better but hey, tell me what **you** think! 

Be sure to Review! 

**Jason**: Or else!  
Hush Jason! your not even supposed to be here right now! Not for a few more chapters at least!  
**Jason**: -grumbles- Fine! 

**Any**way, 'till the next update!  
**Jason**: Whenever that may be.  
I thought I told you to hush! -sighs-


End file.
